


I Won't Say I'm in Love [Podfic]

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [44]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Aromantic Bill Tanner, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Now, is there a better way to come out to your friends than when you’re all drunk off your ass (on vodka, Chardonnay, and G&T respectively) and singing karaoke in a horribly off-key way?The answer to that is: Yes. Of course, there is.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations, Podfic not tagged as podfic





	I Won't Say I'm in Love [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I won't say I'm in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874209) by [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood). 



> For the Unofficial Tanner Tuesday celebrations in 007 Fest 2020. 
> 
> Eternal thanks to Christine for giving me carte blanche to podfic whatever I felt like. I only wish I could do them as well as you can! This recording is very basic (no music or pretty cover art) because I am a podfic n00b and my brain hurts trying to edit and code stuff. 
> 
> This is only my second-ever podfic, so I hope it isn't too terrible. Except for the singing, that IS terrible. But it's in character ;) ... also I just realised I forgot to say who the narrator was. It me. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this PLEASE let me know and make sure to click over to Christine's fic and give it ALL THE COMMENTS AND KUDOS IT DESERVES!

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/IVh5SQLcYdG8LjOfK7OR4QQJn5Xy3qRe) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 05:00
  * [Podbook](https://audio.jukehost.co.uk/IVh5SQLcYdG8LjOfK7OR4QQJn5Xy3qRe) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 05:00

  
---


End file.
